Capra's regretful wish
by inuyasha-in-my-heart
Summary: The young usul walked through the woods not really sure of what she wanted to do. Please read and review...thankies.
1. Capra and the dark faerie

**Capra's regretful wish**

The young usul walked through the woods; not really sure of what she wanted to do. She had a lot in her mind, ever since her encounter with the dark faerie. In her shaking hand, was an old bottle with a glowing substance in it. If anything should happen to that bottle... she shuddered at what the dark faerie will do to her.

Timid footsteps after the next , she made her way down paths full of bumps and cracks with the knowlege that she was nearing to her destination. Day after day she would follow this path with different bottles and substances to give to the dark faerie. All because she wanted something, something no faerie except this one could give her.

The usul took a deep breath and clutched the bottle tighter than before and quickened the pace. If she arrived late or earlier, she would be in trouble far than she could imagine and she knew the consequences.

She suddenly stopped walking and looked around as if surveying the area for people watching. She stomped on that spot three times with her right foot and suddenly as if by magic a battered door appeared.

No one dared venture the woods in the night or even day time. They were scared of what might happen to them. They knew the evil dark faerie was there waiting and watching everything that goes on. You never know what might happen to you if you venture the woods.

She knocked on the door and whispered her name as quietly as she could with fear evident in her voice. "Capra".

She timidly stepped back and waited for what might happen. She closed her eyes and clutched the bottle even tighter. As usual, the door opened and she cautiously entered.

When she opened her eyes she was in another world entirely filled with shadows that moved every once in a while and a feeling that someone was watching you and following your every move. Capra felt cold icy air in her spine which she despises so much. She knew it meant one thing and one thing only. She watched the sky expectantly and nervously. She knew the evil faerie was approaching.

Like a delicate flower floating in the wind the dark faerie came down from the sky to a nearby tree below her. Her silky hair fluttered in the wind while her dress remained undisturbed by the wind. The young Usul's heart was beating beyond control and skipped a beat once in a while. She dared looked in the dark faerie's eyes which was full of despise for everything. In her heart she wished to run but she knew she couldn't. Something was holding her to that spot.

"I see you arrived on time my dear Capra... with the bottle undisturbed?" surveyed the Dark Faerie examining the young Usul with eyes that makes children cry and adult pets have nightmares for the rest of their lives.

"The- bottle..." mumbled the Usul, confused at the way the dark Faerie was surveying her with those eyes. She was so confused at why the Faerie was looking at her. Did she do anything wrong, was the Dark Faerie looking for some flaw in what she did?. The bottle was unharmed so...

"Hahahaha" the Dark Faerie's shrill laughter haunted her and make the poor Usul quiver in fear in what was before her. "What is wrong my Capra... why are you so nervous?. I am here to help you as long as you do your job well. It's just me plain old Dark Faerie". She relax sighed in relieve, what was she worried about. Capra looked at the Dark's Faerie's face and that eerie smirk made her feel sick and more nervous than before. The Dark Faerie noticed this and laughed, louder than before and more shrilly making all the birds and living creature that could fly, fly away. The Usul was so frightened that she bent down and covered her head with her hands.


	2. Capra's wish and her fate

**Capra's regretful wish**

Big mistake, very big mistake...

"Do you want to drop the bottle"? inquired the Dark Faerie with a sweet voice, far too sweet. "Well?" she inquired folding her arms across her chest. "Sorry...I-" Before the Usul could finish she was interrupted by the Faerie. "Get up and give me the bottle" The Usul didn't waste time. She got on her feet and released the bottle in the air. She watched in amazement as it traveled through the air and into the Dark Faerie's eager hands. She watched as the Dark Faerie examined the bottle and chuckle before looking at the Usul straight in the eyes. "I am pleased Capra... very pleased. What do you want from me dear".

This was it, Capra had been waiting for this all her life. She would have what she desired and nothing would stop her. She would be what she always dreamed about. The power, desire, strength, fame, respect.

"Well, What do you want from me you fool?" inquired the Dark Faerie anger evident in her voice. Her eyes were glowing red and the root of the tree she was standing on began to come out from the ground. The Usul began to shake. She felt so ashamed for acting like a child in the sight of a powerful Faerie.

"I- I- want to be like- a Dark Faerie" fumbled the Usul. The Dark Faerie remained silent, then began to smile. "You want to be like a Dark Faerie?" inquired the Dark Faerie with a glee on her face. "Very well, come over to the tree I am standing on" The Usul could not believe it. She walked to the tree which was not far away. When she got to the tree she looked at the Dark Faerie. "Touch it my child and say what you desire".

This was it, this was what she was waiting for. She has longed for this all her life and the Dark Faerie helped her with what she wanted. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not hear the Dark Faerie chuckle softly. She closed her eyes and touched the tree. With confidence and determination she muttered "I want to be like a Dark Faerie". Her mind was blank, thoughts were racing. She remembered when she was little and no one noticed her. She was all alone, no one acknowledged her. She saw when the bullies in her class were picking on her. In an instant everything stopped. The sickening feeling stopped.

The Shrilly laughter from the Dark Faerie could be heard but Capra didn't mind. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, she wasn't where she was. The Dark Faerie could not be seen. This was strange one minute she was in a haunted place the next she was where Faeries were running here and there...

She was in... Faerieland. She felt strange, very strange she looked everywhere and noticed that she was higher than most people. She felt like she was floating she looked at the sky and noticed she was flying. Capra began to cackle uncontrollably. She a Dark Faerie. Capra the Dark Faerie. "Time to have some fun with some neopets" She thought rubbing her hands in glee. She looked around. "Where can Capra... the powerful go?" She needed someplace where there were lots of pets. The poogle race. She closed her eyes. She felt weird, very weird and she loved the feeling. The feeling of being mean and cruel to people.

She opened her eyes and smiled mischievously. She noticed that when people looked at her they were frightened. She loved that. She flew slowly to the Poogle race. "Good, the race has begun" She thought. She surveyed the area and laughed and flew right to the middle of the stadium. She opened her hands wide and thunder and lightening began to echo throughout the place. Neopets were screaming and running. She began to laugh shrilly. "What's wrong, you notice me now hahhhhhahaha"

Chaos was everywhere people were screaming and running. She began zapping everywhere. Before she could do harm to anyone. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt her power draining from her. Then it happened she heard the Dark Faerie speak "Stupid pet, do you think a Faerie will dream of making a pet a powerful Faerie, especially a Dark Faerie. By the way young one you got your wish. You wished you were like a Dark Faerie. You will be one in the form of a doll. You have had your fun. You did your job well but now you will be what you always wanted... A Dark Faerie doll.

Capra couldn't believe this with all her might she yelled "You cannot do this to me. I helped you remember. The Dark Faerie laughed with evil delight "Watch me"

Nothing could be seen or heard. Capra's mind was blank. She was trapped, trapped in a doll. She got her wish. If only she knew...

People always wonder where Capra went . It was a mystery to all of neopia how the young Usul vanished... Some say that she got in trouble with the Dark Faeries but how? But... only you and I know what happened.

The End.


End file.
